12 Days Of Abbie-mas
by xLifeFullOfLaughterx
Summary: 'What Lies Beneath' spin-off. 12 short stories showing unseen snippets. Sixth Chapter - Molly's emotional call to Phil. Seventh chapter - Phil and Randy's fight. Eighth chapter - Kelly/Seth fluff. Ninth chapter - Phil's breakdown. Tenth chapter - Seth and Dean's crash. Eleventh chapter - Hall of Fame. Twelfth and final chapter - Dean and Abbie watch a sad film.
1. Day One

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**Author's Note – Here's the first little installation of the Christmas present I promised you. You don't have to read 'What Lies Beneath' first, but it probably won't make as much sense if you don't. It's going to be 12 short stories featuring moments you didn't see. I'm going to try to do a bit of everything including stuff from earlier on and stuff from nearer to present tense in the story. They all slot in somewhere, and I'll post the chapter they fit with at the start of each story. They're also not in chronological order. I hope you enjoy :) Thanks again for helping bring Abbie to life :)**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature **

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**~ Day One: An excerpt from Chapter 72 – Just The Two Of Us ~**

Abbie felt her heart flutter when Phil came up behind her and ran his hands across her tummy for what must have been the hundredth time today. She closed her eyes, revelling in the warmth of his strong body against hers for a few moments before turning her head to kiss his bicep.

"I can't wait to feel her move" Phil mumbled against her hair, stroking smooth circles on her hip.

"Her?"

"Well I can't say 'it', that sounds horrible" he replied, running a finger along the band of her sweatpants to push them lower. "Plus, I just have a feeling it's a girl"

"Do you now?" she smiled, covering his hands with her own. "Won't it be weird though...feeling something moving inside me?"

"Probably...it'll be like that alien film" he teased.

"Eww..."

"We'll have to do our own one of those videos where we film her trying to kick her way out from the inside" he chuckled.

"That sounds painful" she grimaced.

"Just wait till the birth" he laughed.

"Don't laugh Phil...I'm really scared about that..."

"If I could do it for you I would" he kissed the top of her head. "But you'll be fine. I'll be there holding your hand"

"What if you're working?" she asked nervously.

"I'll figure that out. No way I'd miss the birth of my baby though Abs, don't worry about that"

"Phil?" she asked quietly.

"Mm?" he murmured against her hair.

"What about the whole straight edge thing?"

He sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap. She curled up, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I was going to talk to you about it at some point..."

"Obviously I'd never drink, and I don't smoke anyway...but the drugs thing?" she asked.

"It's your body, but honestly? I'd rather you didn't take anything unnecessary" he admitted.

"I know it's my body but everything that goes into my body is feeding our baby too...so I want you to have some input. Unless it's recommended by the doctor, I won't take any drugs. No painkillers or anything" she told him. "If you wouldn't put it into your body, I don't want it in our baby's body either"

He lifted her chin with the tip of his finger and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

"What about the birth?" he asked her gently.

"I want to have him or her naturally" she pondered. "But I won't have an epidural...I already thought about that...I don't want our baby to be born pumped full of chemicals"

"I'd never stop you taking something if you're in a lot of pain Abbie..." he said gently. "I'm really touched that you're taking my beliefs into consideration, but I can't tell you not to take anything when I'm not the one who has to push a baby out of my vagina"

She laughed a little. "I know, but I want to follow your rules from now on. I want our baby to be born straight edge, so they at least have the choice when they're older"

"We'll take it a day at a time huh? If you need to take anything, we can talk about it" he assured her. "But like I said, it's your body and as long as you don't drink any alcohol, I won't pressure you" he linked his fingers with hers. "I hope she has your eyes. They're so beautifully blue Abbie"

"I hope he or she has your eyes" Abbie whispered, stroking a hand across his cheek. "Because every time you smile and your eyes sparkle, it reminds me of how much I love you. And if our baby has your eyes, I'll get to see you every time I see him or her"

He smiled. One of his big, genuinely happy smiles and pressed his lips against hers again, pulling the fingers of his free hand through her long hair.

"Will you still find me attractive when I look like a whale?" she asked, pulling her jumper down as she snuggled further into his arms.

"I'll always find you attractive Abbie. But nothing could be more attractive than seeing your body change because you're carrying my baby. I still can't wrap my head around that" he smiled.

"What? That something me and you made is in there right now?" she asked, guiding their linked hands to her stomach again.

"Yeah...it's weird. I feel really weird right now"

"Weird how?"

"Like I don't want to let you go. Like I need to protect you. I'm scared of losing you" he admitted quietly. "It changes everything"

"You don't need to be scared of anything Phil. I'll be right here as long as you'll have me. I'll love you forever"

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it, the first one. Let me know what you think :) More to come featuring The Shield, more from Punk, Mike, Zack and Regal :)<strong>


	2. Day Two

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**Author's Note – Thanks for the response to the first chapter :) I hope you enjoy this one just as much :)**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature **

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**~ Day Two: An excerpt from Chapter 93 – You Can Count On Me ~**

On a rare pool day, Abbie sat between Dean's legs on the sun lounger, watching Kelly and Seth play-fighting in the pool. She needed this...after how awful the last few days had been, a day of distraction was exactly what the doctor ordered. She was happy he'd agreed to stick around this week, and especially happy Seth and Kelly had stayed too. She'd almost forgotten the heartache as Dean wound his arms around her.

"Do my back?" she asked, handing him the sun lotion.

He smiled, taking the bottle and squeezing a hefty dollop into his palm. Rubbing his palms together, he began smoothing the silky liquid into her porcelain skin. She let out an involuntary groan as his strong hand kneaded her muscles.

"You gonna sunbathe topless later?" he rasped, his breath tickling her ear.

"Definitely not" she laughed. "Kelly probably will though, so I guess you have that to enjoy"

"I'd much rather see you like that" he replied, smoothing his hands down her spine before wiping the excess on his shorts. "I do think you should wear that bikini all the time though" he smirked, referring to Kelly's bikini that Abbie had borrowed again.

"I'm glad you like it" Abbie laughed.

She watched Seth throwing Kelly in the pool, bursting into hysterics when Kelly's hot pink bikini top undid itself.

"No danger of her drowning with those floatation devices huh?" Dean joked to Abbie.

"Dean!" she laughed, smacking him on the arm. "What are you doing?" she screamed when he picked her up with scary ease, carrying her to the edge of the pool.

"Living life on the edge" he chuckled, stepping back to take a running jump. He brought his knees up, creating an almighty splash as they landed in the water.

Abbie came up for air, spluttering as she felt something grab her legs under the water. She squealed as he came up from beneath her, lifting her into the air. She toppled off of his shoulders and swam to the edge, trying to get the water out of her ears.

"Oh come on! That was a mad back flip opportunity there!" Dean laughed, surfacing and flicking his wet hair out of his face.

"I'll do a front one!" Kelly clapped excitedly. Seth stood on the bottom and ducked under the water. Kelly stood on his shoulders, feeling him grab onto her ankles to steady her.

"Ready?" he asked her, standing up.

"Yep"

He bent his knees, ducking under the water, before extending them, letting go and launching her into the air with the momentum. She pulled her knees into her chest and completed a neat front somersault before landing in the water.

Abbie clapped as she emerged. "That was awesome"

"I used to tumble" Kelly smiled.

"Should have figured you did cheerleading" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Problem Ambrose?" Kelly teased, taking it light-heartedly. "Do you wanna show me a back handspring?"

"A what?"

"Point proven" she laughed. "Your turn Abbie"

Abbie took Dean's hands and put her feet on his shoulders. He stood to his full height before counting her in.

"3...2...1..." she felt him release her hands and she instinctively bent her own knees. As he pushed upwards, she leapt from his shoulders, throwing her arms up to increase her momentum. Tucking her knees into her body, she rotated backwards before landing in the pool with a splash.

"Fucking awesome" Dean fist-bumped her as she emerged.

"Me next" Seth announced.

"You're kidding me right?" Dean groaned.

"Come on man...you're supposed to be my partner"

Dean moaned at the weight of the other member of the Shield on his shoulders as he climbed on.

Kelly and Abbie watched on in quiet amazement as Seth jumped, performing an impressive looking 360 degree flip. Abbie was so busy deciding whether or not to attempt the move herself that she startled when Dean backed her up against the wall of the pool.

He pulled her body to his and she wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him keep them both afloat. She felt his hands running up and down her waist and she smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. She gasped when he deepened it, pushing her flush against the wall.

"Alright you two...we are in public" Seth teased, Kelly's arms around his neck as she perched on his back while he swam.

Ignoring the jibe, Dean watched the water droplets dripping from her eyelashes and kissed her again. "You look gorgeous right now"

Abbie flushed a deep shade of red at being called 'gorgeous'. Especially by him. She took in the way the sun reflected off the water and onto his strong body as he held her up. His arms looked even bigger and Abbie took the opportunity to run her hands over his biceps, squeezing them.

"I always thought it was bullshit that girls liked arms" he chuckled.

"Well yours are exceptional" she whispered, moving her hands to his broad shoulders and down to his pecs. The little bit of hair there tickled her palms and she sighed as the cool water and the warm sun relaxed her. Carding her hands through his wet hair, she let the tip of her nose brush his before letting her legs drop from his waist.

Abbie watched Seth lifting Kelly over his head and laughed.

"Fucking Rollins, thinks he's Mr strong man. Kelly probably weighs no more than 100 pounds soaking wet" Dean laughed.

"Show me how strong you are then" Abbie challenged. She shrieked again when he picked her up, hoisting her into the air.

"You want me to show you some throws?" Kelly asked excitedly. Soon enough, the girls were going back flips from the edge of the pool, the boys catching them, forming a seat with their arms.

"I had fun today, thanks" Abbie smiled at the group.

"How about we go for dinner? Double date?" Seth asked.

"As awful as that sounds, I suppose I can make an exception" Dean laughed, wrapping a towel around Abbie's shoulders and taking her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, a bit of Dean and Abbie fluff :) Hope you enjoyed, let me know!<strong>


	3. Day Three

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**Author's Note – As you can tell, I'm trying to post one a day. We'll see how that goes with my crazy schedule xD Hope you're still enjoying!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature **

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**~ Day Three: An excerpt from Chapter 91 – Baby You're My Disease ~**

Phil knew the second she invited him for dinner at her new place, that it would be trouble. But he really wanted to see the apartment and though seeing her and Ambrose acting all loved up would be torture, he decided to go along. After all, Mike and Zack were coming too, as well as Roman and Seth so hopefully the atmosphere would be relaxed.

As he pulled on a smart shirt and buttoned it up in the mirror, he thought about the news of Molly's suspension he'd heard earlier. While he'd originally taken a disliking to the fiery blonde – mainly due to the fact her call-up meant Abbie had to move to Smackdown – he'd actually come to like Molly. She was a no-nonsense ball of energy and he'd enjoyed working with her. As awkward as it was having to make out with his ex girlfriend's ex best friend, he admired the way she conducted herself in the ring.

"Ready to go CM Spunk?" Mike asked, causing Zack to burst into childish laughter.

"Very funny" Phil rolled his eyes. "But yes, I'm ready"

"Good" Mike said, leading the way out of the door.

"As ready as I'm gonna be anyway" Phil mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>Phil looked up at the high rise building as they pulled up. It was in a nice area, that he was happy about. He didn't like the idea of her living alone somewhere that might put her in danger. The building had a big lobby with marble floors and a reception manned 24 hours a day. He relaxed a little, seeing how secure it was.<p>

"This place is fancy" Zack commented, eyes wide.

"I'm glad they have a doorman" Phil added.

"You worried about her?" Mike asked.

"I can't help it" Phil shrugged.

Making their way up in the elevator, they found Abbie's floor. They could tell the apartments were going to be pretty spacious by the fact there was only two of them on each floor. Reaching the heavy wood door, Phil rang the doorbell. The place was already buzzing with conversation when she answered the door. She looked beautiful as ever, hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, strands falling around her face. She'd tied an apron around her waist, a pretty blouse and a pair of skinny jeans underneath. Phil pressed a kiss to her cheek as she leaned in to hug him.

Stepping aside, he leaned against the breakfast bar as she greeted Mike and Zack.

"Drink?" she asked him, pouring the boys a glass of wine each.

"Sure" he replied, eyes scanning the room. He spotted Ambrose quickly, chatting away with Seth. He pushed away the feeling of sadness that came from Dean taking on the role of the 'man of the house', switching his attention back to her piercing blue eyes. He took the glass of soda gratefully and raised a brow at the water she was sipping. The way she rubbed her neck reminded him of the head injury she'd sustained at the show. He asked her how she was and decided to tell her about Molly. He was sad about it, and he suspected Abbie was one of the few people who would be too.

"On a happier note...I got you a house-warming gift" he smiled, lifting a bag onto the table. He watched her open it, a bright smile appearing on her face as she studied the comic-book style canvas print of The Joker.

"I love it Phil" she beamed, hugging him. He caught Dean's eye over her shoulder and stiffened. He'd felt the younger man's eyes on them as they talked and it was becoming difficult to ignore.

"Did you need any help with the food?" he asked.

"No it's okay" she smiled. "Dean helped me earlier. Thanks though"

Luckily they sat down for dinner soon after and Phil found himself at the head of one end of the table, Mike and Zack either side of him. Ambrose sat opposite, Seth and Abbie flanking him. The food was great and surprisingly, conversation was flowing easily too. It was nice to hang out with such a nice bunch of his co-workers for once. Sure, he'd prefer Ambrose to be absent, but you can't win them all.

Just as he'd feared, it didn't take long for the fireworks to start.

"I think I already had dessert before everyone got here"

Phil's fists clenched under the table as he heard Ambrose's offhand remark. He saw the look Mike shot his way and the horrified look on Abbie's face before she composed herself. He couldn't believe Dean had just said that. If he didn't already suspect the man was purposely goading him, he was sure of it now. He excused himself to use the bathroom and heard Mike follow.

"You alright man?"

Phil nodded, splashing some water on his face. "I don't know if coming here was a good idea..." he admitted.

Mike sent him a sympathetic smile.

"It's still a bit raw" Phil sighed.

"Well I'm sure Abbie appreciates you coming" Mike added, trying to cheer him up.

"It's been nice hanging out with everyone again. So I guess that's a plus"

"Come on, let's go get dessert. If it's anything like the main course I'm looking forward to it"

As they sat on the couch, engaging in relaxed conversation, Phil watched the way Dean's arm snaked possessively around Abbie's waist. John and Cody finished cleaning up and joined them.

More alcohol flowed, and Phil began to get more and more uncomfortable. Soon enough, he and Abbie were the only sober ones left in the room.

Phil felt physically sick when conversation took a seedy turn and Abbie was asked if she'd ever faked an orgasm. The way she met his gaze across the room reminded him of every one of the private moments they shared. Her answer of no did little to ease his discomfort. Those moments were private for a reason. He was also acutely aware that a good portion of the people in the room knew that Abbie had only ever slept with Phil. Awkward was an understatement.

He was about to tell Mike he was ready to head back to the hotel when Ambrose threw the first stone. He watched Kelly send him a 'please don't start anything' look and kept his mouth shut. As Abbie and Kelly left the room for a moment, the testosterone escalated dangerously.

"Favourite position?" John asked.

"Girl on top" Seth answered without hesitation.

"Nice" Cody laughed.

"Dean?" John asked.

"Anything. I'm really not fussy. I'd settle for a dirty bathroom floor right now"

"That's nasty" John impersonated Cleveland from Family Guy to laughter from the others.

"I reckon Abbie would go for it, she's kinkier than she looks" Dean replied, eyes burning straight into Phil.

That was the final straw. His fists clenched. "That's enough"

Ambrose knocked back the rest of his wine. "You got a problem Punk?"

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you" he warned.

Just as he'd feared, the night descended into chaos. It was Ambrose's final remark that hit him where it hurt.

"Maybe if you weren't such a boring old man she'd still be with you..."

Phil was shaking as John led him outside, holding him against the wall until he'd calmed down.

"I understand...I do...he was out of order" John told him. "But starting a fight isn't going to help anything at all"

"How can he talk about her like that? In front of her friends?"

"He's drunk. And he feels threatened by you. It's a typical male response. He took it too far but just calm down for Abbie's sake yeah? Seems like she's got enough to deal with..." John encouraged.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed seeing the dinner party from Phil's perspective this time :) Comments are appreciated :)<strong>


	4. Day Four

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**Author's Note – Here's the fourth instalment, hope you like :)**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature **

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**~ Day Four: An excerpt from Chapter 87 – I'll Be Good In Bed But I'll Be Bad T'ya ~**

"Seth! Stop messing with the fucking air con" Dean growled, slapping his friend's hand away from the controls.

"Shh" Seth replied, pressing a finger to his lips.

"I know, I know, Abbie's asleep" Dean clarified.

"It's not Abbie I'm worried about waking" Seth laughed. Dean looked in the rear view mirror and flinched.

"Shit...yeah, don't wake Roman. I don't want to get gut-punched" Dean mumbled.

"That _was _pretty funny" Seth teased.

"For you maybe" Dean replied, absent-mindedly rubbing his stomach.

They knew never to wake Roman when he fell into a deep sleep. Not a morning person was the understatement of the century when talking about the big Samoan.

"He looks kind of harmless like that" Seth sniggered. Dean had to contain a snort when he took another look in the mirror. Abbie was sleeping against the window, her legs stretched out across the back seat. Roman's head lolled against the back of the seat, Abbie's legs across his lap. His heavy breathing resonated around the car.

"He misses his fiancée huh?" Seth mused.

"Seems like it. He's been in a bad mood since last week" Dean sighed.

"I feel bad for him. It must be hard to be around us when we both have our girls on the road" Seth frowned.

"I never really thought about it"

"Especially when he's missing some important things in his daughter's life" Seth whispered.

"Maybe we should do something to cheer him up?" Dean suggested.

"Aww. I knew there was a heart of gold in there" Seth prodded Dean's chest.

"Shut up" he laughed.

"How about we take him to that sushi bar he loves? And then we can skype Lina so he can talk to her"

"Sounds like a good idea" Dean agreed. "We won't get there for another hour so get some sleep"

"Are you sure you don't want me to take over driving? You haven't slept all night"

"Nah I'm fine" he assured the younger man who thanked him, turning onto his side and curling up in the dark car.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Dean pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Seth was a light sleeper and raised his head when the engine died, rubbing his eyes.<p>

"We're here sleeping beauty" Dean teased, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Abbie..." Seth whispered, squeezing her knee gently to wake her. She opened her eyes and blinked slowly.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're at that sushi place Roman likes. Dean thought he needed some cheering up"

"Aww that's sweet" she smiled.

"Just putting it out there, I'm not waking him up" Dean laughed.

"Me either" Seth called.

"No fair" Abbie pouted playfully.

"He called it Ab, sorry but you gotta do it" Dean winked.

"You're gonna let her get punched in the face?" Seth asked, amused.

"She'll be fine" Dean waved him off, watching as she gingerly leaned into the big man and tapped him on the shoulder. Seth closed one eye, afraid to watch as Roman stirred.

Abbie watched him stretch out his back and yawn before fixing her with a smile.

"Oh I see how it is, you're just a moody bastard with us when you wake up? But Abbie gets a mega-watt smile?" Dean laughed.

"How can you not smile at such a sweet face?" Roman teased, pinching Abbie's cheek. "Where are we anyway?" he asked tiredly.

"Where else?" Seth asked, stepping aside so Roman could see the building.

Abbie smiled widely at the look on Roman's face.

"Thanks guys" he smiled.

"No problem, we just thought you needed a treat" Dean and Seth agreed.

Sat inside the restaurant, Dean grabbed Seth's iPad and pulled up Skype. Seth had already texted Roman's fiancée to ask if she was available and she'd agreed, excited at the chance to see him. When Roman headed to the bathroom, Dean called.

"Hey Dean" she smiled, her face popping up on the screen.

"Hey Lina, how's it going?" he asked.

"Good. Thanks for doing this by the way, I thought he seemed a bit low when he texted me yesterday"

"Hey Lina!" Seth smiled, sticking his face in front of the camera.

"Sethie" she laughed.

They all grinned brightly when the little girl ran into frame.

"Hiya" she waved.

"Hey princess" Dean smiled.

"That's a pretty dress" Seth complimented her.

"Can I see my daddy?" she asked.

"Of course sweetheart, here he is now" Dean announced, moving aside so Roman could see the screen.

His face lit up at the sight of his beautiful fiancée and his pride and joy. He wasn't the only one who'd missed them, because his daughter burst into tears upon seeing his face.

Dean, Seth and Abbie moved aside to give them a moment and Abbie found herself tearing up at the emotional scene.

"You guys are good friends" she said, taking their hands.

The mood was ten times more upbeat as they drove the final half hour to the hotel.

"Can you feel my heart?" Seth sang at full volume. The Bring Me The Horizon song was his favourite at the moment.

"I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone. I long for that feeling to not feel at all" Abbie joined.

"The higher I get, the lower I'll sink" Dean eventually joined.

"I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim!" Roman laughed as Dean and Seth head-banged to the breakdown in the front of the car. "Thanks for today guys. I love you" he added.

"We love you too brother" Seth grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>N'awh, cute little Shield car journey for you. Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	5. Day Five

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**Author's Note – Thanks for the reviews! Here's number 5 – Phil's injury.**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature **

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**~ Day Five: An excerpt from ****Chapter 99 – We Found Love In A Hopeless Place ~**

It started out just like any other day at work. Phil had joked around in the locker room with John and Zack before meeting up with the other participants tonight, changing into his gear and running through the match with the guys.

It was Monday night RAW; they knew what they were doing. God knows, he'd competed in these matches hundreds of times. He had no idea why management was so huge on these six man tags right now, but at least it got everyone some TV time.

Polishing up the front of his WWE championship, he stood, rotating his neck and stretching out his back.

Making his way to the gorilla position, just behind the curtain, he laughed at the scene. Someone was playing One Direction on a speaker and Sheamus and Barrett were singing along comedically. When they spotted him, they began shouting the lyrics in his face loudly until he relented and joined in.

"Alright boys, enough goofing off" Stephanie laughed as she passed them.

A sweaty Fandango and Kofi trudged through the curtain and it was finally time for the main event. Bouncing on the spot, Phil waited for his entrance.

The match kicked off, and from the get-go Phil could feel the electricity from the fans. For some reason, they were pumped tonight and he felt their excitement sparking on his skin. Holding the tag rope, he reached for Dolph who was desperately trying to make the tag. As much as he disliked the cocky arrogance of Ziggler, he was amazing to watch in the ring and Phil enjoyed seeing him work.

It was pulling towards the end of the match and the crowd went wild when Dolph finally made the tag, Jey Uso reaching Sheamus. The big man rushed in, knocking Punk off his feet with a clothesline. Like true heels, Barrett distracted the ref, allowing Phil to perform a sneaky low blow, tossing his opponent to the outside. Climbing to the top rope, Phil spotted all five men on the floor ready.

Launching himself into the group, he felt them break his fall. What happened next was all a blur.

The group fell with him, aiming to absorb his momentum. The problems began when Sheamus only managed to half catch Punk. He hit the floor hard.

He screamed as he felt the big Irishman land on his leg, all of his weight crushing the joint and twisting his knee awkwardly. White hot agony shot through his body and he yelled out again, excruciating unbearable pain leaving him wrecked outside the ring. The other men immediately scattered for fear of doing any more damage, leaving him writhing on the ground.

"Punk's hurt" JBL's concerned voice announced from commentary. The fans who'd seen the way his knee twisted on the TitanTron were silent.

The ref slid from the ring, crouching beside him. Seeing the tears in his eyes and the state his leg was in, he threw up the 'X'. Phil knew he was supposed to win the match, but there was no way he could even stand. He couldn't even think straight.

Thinking on his feet, Barrett jumped into the ring, chair in hand and forced the disqualification. Immediately, a stretcher was wheeled to ringside. Barrett watched on with concern as Punk was strapped down, still crying out in pain. Sheamus couldn't hide his guilt as he followed the medics up the ramp.

Among all the people rushing around him, asking him questions and panicking, he saw Cena's face.

"John!" he cried hoarsely.

"Yessir" John replied, following as they wheeled him to the back of the arena.

"Come with me to the ER?" Phil asked of him, gritting his teeth as sweat ran down his face and neck in rivulets from the strain.

"Of course" John assured him.

"Dislocated knee cap, torn cruciate ligament, swelling, broken tibia..." John's head swam with all the potential injuries being reeled off by the doctors.

"You want me to call someone? April?" he asked.

"No..." Phil gasped, another sharp, blinding pain dulling his vision. "She's not here..."

"Amy?" John suggested.

"You can try..." he hissed as someone put a bag of ice on his leg.

John nodded, pulling out his cell phone as they waited for the ambulance. It went to voicemail.

"No answer" he sighed.

"It's okay...she's halfway across the country anyway" Phil replied, voice strained.

John felt awful as he watched the tears swimming in his friend's eyes. "Anyone else?"

Phil shook his head. "There's no one else"

"Are you sure?" John asked, running a towel across the man's clammy skin.

"Abbie" Phil cried out as the doctor tried to remove his knee pad.

"Okay. I'll grab her and follow you to the hospital alright? We'll be there as soon as we can..."

Phil nodded. "Don't make her come if she doesn't want to" Phil called out as he left, rushing towards the locker rooms to find Abbie. He winced as he heard another shout of pain.

* * *

><p>Phil was delirious with pain by the time John arrived with Abbie, but just knowing she'd come was a comfort. He grabbed her hand instinctively when she reached him, trying not to have a panic attack at all of the medical staff swarming him. All he could think about was trying to calm down. He didn't want anyone drugging him against his will to stop him from freaking out.<p>

He was grateful when she asked for a few moments of privacy. Her soothing words slowed his heart rate slightly.

As soon as the doctor returned and he heard the word 'sedate' he panicked all over again. He refused; he wanted to be awake for everything.

He felt Abbie leave his side and several strong hands pinning him to the bed as they made their first attempt to slide his kneecap back into position. The second they touched his knee, he screamed in agony. He felt consciousness slipping away before Abbie's hand in his again snapped him back to reality.

She'd been crying, he could see the tear tracks down her cheeks. After some persuading, he finally relented and allowed them to inject the drug into his arm. The pain began to dull as his eyelids became heavier and heavier.

* * *

><p>When he regained consciousness, everything was much calmer. The pain was now an insistent throbbing instead of the blinding agony from before. He instinctively reached for her hand and she took it, intertwining their fingers. He instantly felt guilty for putting her in this position when he saw her glance at her phone. He apologised and gave her the option to leave, even though her presence was the only thing keeping him sane right now.<p>

"I'd sacrifice anything and everything for you..."

Her admission took his breath away. All of the nights he'd spent regretting his decisions, hung up on the fact she'd moved on and he couldn't...he knew now she hadn't truly buried her feelings for him. Their bond was unbreakable, he was sure of that now.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Phil. Nearly half way through now, hope you're still enjoying :)<strong>


	6. Day Six

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**Author's Note – Here's number six - Molly's emotional call to Phil.**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**~ Day Six: An excerpt from ****Chapter 92 – Had I Known How To Save A Life ~**

Phil stretched out on the bed, thinking about the money he'd given to Abbie. He hadn't expected her to return it so quickly, and he couldn't help but speculate on why she'd been in trouble in the first place. While they'd never really talked about how much money they had in the bank, he knew she had savings. It worried him that for some reason, she'd fallen on a hard time financially.

His phone vibrated on the night stand and he checked the caller I.D. It was Molly. He frowned but picked up the call.

"Hey..." she greeted him quietly.

"What's up?" he asked curiously.

He sat up when he realised she was crying. "What's wrong Molly?"

"Sorry...you weren't asleep were you?" she asked, sniffling.

"No, no it's fine" he assured her.

"I just needed to talk to someone" she whispered.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come to your room?" he asked, worried.

"No. Don't do that. It's okay..."

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked gently.

"There are just some things I need you to know..."

"Okay" he coaxed.

"I really messed up" she breathed.

"How?" he asked nervously.

"I was in some trouble...with the man who hurt Abbie"

Phil tensed. "What?" he asked.

"I owed him some money...they were threatening me...it was all my fault Phil" she sobbed.

"Molly what's going on? Are you okay? Do you need me to call the police?"

"No...it's over now" she sniffed. "I was stupid...I got back into drugs and it was my fault. I put Abbie in danger by giving them a reason to follow me" she cried. "I'm scared Phil"

"What do you mean it's over? What's going on?"

"Abbie...she gave me the money to pay them Phil. She gave me four thousand dollars" she whimpered.

Phil's stomach dropped. That was why she couldn't pay her rent...

"I gave them the money...I hope it's over but I'll never be sure. I'll never know if they're still out there"

"Jesus" Phil released a breath. "I don't understand Molly, what are you asking me?"

"You have to protect Abbie, you have to keep her safe from them Phil" she pleaded.

"Molly...I don't understand..."

"I just need you to know that I appreciate everything you did for me Phil. Thank you for being my friend when no one else was. I owe Abbie so much for trusting me...for giving me that money despite how I treated her and I need you to make sure they never get to her if they ever try again" she begged him.

He could hear her shaking on the other end of the line.

"Molly...you sound sick...maybe I should call someone"

"It's just withdrawal...from the drugs, it's okay" she assured him.

"I think you should go to the police" he sighed, running a hand over his face.

"I can't Phil!" she sobbed. "I gave them what they wanted, it's done"

"If it's done, why is it still ruining your life?" he asked.

She didn't respond.

"Why are you telling me all this?" he asked.

"I need someone to know...to know what she did for me. I'll never be able to rest easy knowing they're out there, but as long as no one else suffers, it'll be okay"

Phil closed his eyes for a moment and tried to take everything in. She wasn't making any sense.

"Molly..."

The line went dead.

He'd suspected the frantic late-night call had been a cry for help. But he could never have predicted that this call would be the last time he ever heard her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...that was a bit sad. Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	7. Day Seven

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**Author's Note – Updates may be on hold for a day or two but I'll try my best. This one's a blast from the past, chapter 15 was aggggesss ago!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**~ Day Seven: An excerpt from Chapter 15 – You Don't Know You're Beautiful ~**

Phil dropped the bag of ice he was holding to his face as he spotted Orton's form retreating from the arena. He thought he could just leave? No. It wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot. Orton had been pushing his buttons since he'd joined the company in 2005, and it was about time he was knocked down a peg or two.

Following him into the parking lot, Phil made his presence know.

"Orton"

Randy tensed, turning around to face the offending voice.

"You think we're done?"

Randy laughed. "Yeah. I think we are"

"You've had one too many concussions if you think you can just walk away" Phil bit back.

"And what are you gonna do about it if I do?"

"Why don't you come find out?" Phil challenged.

Randy laughed. "What is this about Punk? Didn't you cause enough of a scene in the locker room? Or are you just pissed because I gave as good as I got?"

"No. This is about making sure you realise that if you ever put your hands on Abbie again, I'll kill you" Phil snarled.

"Oooh, that's big talk for such a little man" Randy goaded. "Is this really about her? Or is this actually resentment because you think you deserve my spot? Resentment because you remember how all that time ago, you never broke my nose the way you wanted to when I mocked you and your beliefs in front of the entire roster..."

"Shut the fuck up" Phil snapped.

"You were just the new guy. No one gave a shit, in fact they laughed. Laughed at the idea someone would gloat about not drinking like a twelve year old, gloat about being so uptight they never tried drugs or be proud of the fact they don't sleep around like a fucking weirdo. You wanna hit me? Go ahead. I dare you"

Phil lost it and sent his fist flying at Randy's face. It just caught him, grazing his eye. Bringing his knee up, he connected with Randy's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He knew Randy was bigger than him, but he firmly believed he could outsmart the man. He was brought back to reality by a blow to his already bloodied nose that made him stagger back, his heading hitting the wall behind with an audible 'crack'. Dazed, he felt Randy's fist reigning blows to his head, one nasty punch to his eye and another to his cheek causing his mouth to fill with blood. A well-aimed kick to the younger man's shin brought him low enough for Punk to catch him in the kidneys, sending him to the floor. A strategically placed boot to the shoulder and another to the head for good measure left Orton in a heap on the ground.

Phil caught his breath, spitting the taste of blood from his mouth as he touched the back of his neck and saw more blood on his fingers.

"You done?" Randy asked, blocking himself from further attack.

"As long as you are" Phil replied, chest heaving. "You don't touch her; you don't even look her way again. This is between me and you okay? Vince doesn't need to know or we'll both be fired"

"Whatever" Randy huffed, pulling himself to his feet.

"I meant it. Touch her again and I'll make it the last thing you do"

* * *

><p><strong>Hands up if you even remember Randy and Phil's fight from the start of the story? xD No one? Okay...hahaha<strong>


	8. Day Eight

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**Author's Note – I know I said I might not be able to post one every day, but I just can't help myself xD Too much work gave me a headache so this was my relaxing time haha :) **

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**~ Day Eight - an excerpt from C****hapter 90 – Can You Feel My Heart? ~**

"You have the cutest face you know?" Kelly smiled, cuddling up with Seth under their duvets on the couch. Duvet mornings were the best.

He laughed. "It's not cute. My face is rugged and manly"

"Pretty too...you have really long eyelashes"

"Don't call me pretty...you know I hate that" he pouted.

"Sorry boo" she grinned, pecking him on the lips.

"And at least wait until Ambrose leaves before you call me boo" he requested.

"I doubt he heard" she replied, playing with his ponytail.

"I love you" he whispered, pressing his nose to hers.

"I love you too" she smiled, running her thumb along his lower lip. Kelly felt a fluttering in her stomach at the look in his eyes. She'd had appreciative looks from guys before, but none that penetrated into her soul like the one Seth was giving her now. She could see the love.

Shuffling her legs into his lap, she snuggled into his chest and felt his arms encircle her shoulders.

"I don't care whether you believe me" she sighed. "You're beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" he whispered, pushing her hair back to press a kiss to her neck.

"Excuse me while I throw up" Dean groaned at having to listen to the cheese-fest.

"Shut up Ambrose" Seth blushed.

"Look who's all red" Kelly teased.

"Stop being assholes" Seth complained. "I know you're like this with Abbie when no one's around so cut the bullshit"

Dean laughed out loud. "I can categorically assure you that I don't turn into a giant fucking pussy when no one's around. Trust me"

"Don't be mean" Kelly giggled.

"So you're telling me you don't cuddle her and tell her she's beautiful?"

"No...not really. And she certainly wouldn't dare call me pretty" he snorted. "Not that anyone would. You have your feminine charms, but I'm all man" he winked.

"You're a bastard sometimes you know that?" Seth huffed.

"Ignore him baby" Kelly urged. "He's just jealous because inside, he wants someone to tell him how pretty he is but no one will" she laughed.

"Yeah _baby_" Dean mocked.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass into next week when we get in that practice ring" Seth threatened.

"You'll have to get out from your little blanket fort first" Dean chided playfully. "You been playing my little pony in there?"

Kelly could see Seth was getting flustered and annoyed by the light-hearted teasing and linked her hand with his.

"You know what? Tease all you want. I don't care. I'm not ashamed of having a fucking hot girlfriend who's all over me all the time" he shrugged. "Don't you have a flight to catch anyway?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Dean muttered, heading off to find whatever he was looking for in the first place.

Kelly ran a hand over Seth's hard abs and he sighed into the touch. Sliding her hand further up his chest, she gripped the back of his neck and kissed him gently. Seth's kisses were the best. His soft lips always felt so soft on her own and the way he moved his mouth against hers always had her melting. He was gentle but passionate. It wasn't like kissing a washing machine; he wasn't slobbery or aggressive like some of her exes. He was just perfect. Kelly admitted to herself that she had a thing for assholes, and she applauded herself for going for the good guy this time. He was sensitive and attentive. What more could she ask for?

"Get a room" Dean chided as he passed them again.

"Will you fuck off?" Seth laughed, pulling back to find Kelly's cheeks covered with stubble rash.

They watched him pulling his suitcase towards the door and checking he had everything, glad he was leaving and they'd be alone soon.

"Don't _you _have the same flight to catch?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I don't have to be there so early cause Rome's checking my bags in" he smirked. "Gives me a little extra time to say goodbye to Kel"

"I see. I see who's been creeping 'round Roman so you can be his favourite. Whatever"

"Just shut up and leave. Stop cockblocking" Seth laughed.

"Alright _boo, _I'll see you on the plane"

Seth flushed bright red again. "I told you he heard!"

Kelly just laughed.

"I'm never gonna live that down"

* * *

><p><strong>Awwh, aren't Seth and Kelly the cutest? <strong>


	9. Day Nine

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**Author's Note – I'm SO sorry it took this long but it's been crazy with exams and all that awful breakdown-inducing crap so thank you for waiting. If any of you are still waiting...**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature **

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**~ Day Nine: An excerpt from Chapter 73 – You're Just A Small Bump, Unknown ~**

He felt awful leaving...it was a horrible time to leave her by herself but he just couldn't face it right now. He hoped that if he had the chance to get out and clear his head, maybe he'd be able to provide some kind of support like she needed right now. Closing the door to the bedroom with a soft 'click', he rested his back against it for a moment.

His phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out, hitting the reject button immediately. It was Chez. He couldn't speak to her right now. Just the name on the screen made his chest tight with grief. Swallowing hard, he grabbed his headphones from the kitchenette counter and stepped off of the bus and onto the tarmac.

The pounding of his feet against the pavement as he ran with no real direction did little to ease the hurt. Some of the pent up frustration was released, but as the sky opened up above him and the rain began to pelt the marshy ground, he felt his composure slipping. His world had just been ripped from underneath him; there was no other way to describe it. Everything...all the things he'd planned for the future were suddenly no more. All the little worries like 'will I be a good dad?' and 'will I be able to cope with a baby?' didn't matter now. He'd give anything to have those worries back.

He ran until his legs felt weak, catching his foot on a tree root causing him to stumble and fall onto the grass. He rolled over, staring up at the grey sky and dwelling for a moment on the way it mimicked the way he felt. Hopeless and gloomy...

His eyes stung with tears and he allowed himself a quiet moment of grief, releasing the emotions he so desperately didn't want anyone else to see. He knew if he saw himself now he'd think he looked pathetic, laying on the ground, soaked to the skin and crying like he hadn't done in a long time...but he couldn't bring himself to care.

All because it was ripped away so cruelly. He'd never really been able to answer that question...do you want kids? It's not an easy question to answer. He knew most chicks did. And he'd always felt so young that he didn't give it too much thought. It was always something that he'd think about 'later'. It had been a shock...he'd always thought having a baby would be something he'd planned. The idea of a daughter was an attractive one. A little girl he could protect and teach the rights and wrongs in life. She'd be smart, he knew that. And he'd make sure she knew all about the dangers of the world. He smiled a little at the idea of buying Hello Kitty and little pink dresses.

He supposed in his mind, he'd find a girl, settle down and she'd pester him for a baby. Eventually he'd relent and that would be that. What did settle down even mean? He wasn't interested in marriage, that was for sure. He could definitely see himself spending the rest of his life with Abbie. He had no doubts about that. She was his perfect match. Sure they fought like cat and dog, but they loved each other and he loved the idea that she'd be the mother to his children.

He wiped his eyes, soon realising it was a pointless exercise when he was drenched and shivering out there anyway. He needed to pull himself together and get back to the bus. If he felt like this, he couldn't even imagine how Abbie was feeling. He knew she was blaming herself and that killed him. She'd been through so much pain; he was terrified this would be the final heartbreak that pushed her over the edge.

There was a niggling thought in the back of his mind that just didn't want to leave. A worry that they wouldn't make it through this test. He knew Abbie tended to close herself off at the best of times and the words of the nurse played over and over in his mind.

"_...there's...a...couples counselling number on there too...don't let this break that special bond you two have"_

Stepping back onto the bus, he opened the door gently. She was curled up in a ball, staring blankly at the wall. He turned away, hoping she wouldn't see the state he was in. Peeling the damp clothes from his shivering body, he redressed and turned back to look at her. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments and his stomach clenched at the look in her eyes. Dropping his gaze, he took a deep breath and tried to figure out what needed to be done to take the burden off them both right now.

Stepping into the main area, he made sure to close the door behind him as he dialled Paul's number. As the tone played, he considered the large possibility that this was the hardest call he'd ever made.

"Phil...to what do I owe the pleasure?" his long time friend and mentor answered.

Phil swallowed hard and blinked back the tears. Could he even say the words out-loud?

"What's happened?" Paul asked, sensing immediately that something was off.

"I...uh...I need you to do me a favour"

"Anything" Paul replied quickly.

"Could you give Vince a call and let him know I won't be at the show tonight?"

"Of course..."

"You'll have to tell him why..." Phil started. "It's...fuck" he sighed frustratedly. Why couldn't he just say it?

"What's going on Phil?"

"We just found out this morning...Abbie..." he closed his eyes. "We were having a baby...there was no heartbeat"

"Oh Phil...I'm so sorry...I don't know what to say..."

Phil hastily wiped a tear and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry too. I just can't face making that call you know?"

"No no...of course I'll call him. I'll do it now. Don't you worry about that at all. I'll sort it all out. Is Abbie okay?"

"No..." Phil sighed.

"You need anything at all, you call okay? You holding up alright?"

"I don't know...it's...it's just hard" he whispered.

"I'm here okay? You need me any time day or night, you or Abbie...I'm here. You take care of yourself Phil. I love you kid"

"I know you are...thank you, no I will...I love you too man, thanks for everything" he finished up.

He heard the bed creak and knew she'd been listening. He hadn't wanted her to hear that...hearing it out loud again only served to make it worse. He ran a shaky hand over his head and stood. He had to go in there and comfort her as best he could. He didn't know how they'd make it through this, but they had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was bloody sad huh?<strong>


	10. Day Ten

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**Author's Note – Sorry for the hiatus, I'm hoping to have this series finished soon. 2 left after this one :) Hope you're enjoying. ****Thanks to oz-angel1 for mentioning the fight between Seth and Dean which led to their car crash. This is it...**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature **

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**~ Day Ten: An excerpt from Chapter 105 – You're Looking Amazing ~**

Dean tapped his fingers along the steering wheel as he waited for Seth to get his shit together.

"What took you so long?" he asked as Seth tossed his bags in the trunk and dropped into the passenger seat beside him.

"My hair was frizzy"

Dean groaned. "I swear you're not a dude sometimes"

Dean pulled away, flurries of snow landing on the windscreen before melting against the glass.

"This weather is awful" Seth commented.

"This is why I live in Vegas"

"You sure you're okay to drive? We can always ask Rome to pick us up in that SUV" Seth asked.

"We'll be fine. It's not the first time we've driven in these conditions. We're good drivers"

"You grew up in Cincy, I can imagine you're pretty used to it" Seth laughed.

"Unfortunately, yeah"

* * *

><p>They listened to music and relaxed for a while before Seth broke the peace.<p>

"Listen man...there's something I wanted to talk to you about" he started.

Dean sighed but remained silent, pulling onto a main road.

Seth threw his head back against the seat and released a breath. "It's just...me and Kelly are really struggling lately..."

Dean frowned, chancing a glance over at his friend. "What's up?"

"I don't want this to turn into a big deal okay? Just...all this shit with you and Abbie...it's destroying me and Kel..."

Dean opened his mouth to retort but bit it back, clenching his hands around the steering wheel. He knew blowing up right now was a bad idea. "You know I hate this shit as much as you right?"

"I know, but...fuck. Okay, I just think you need to stop messing the girl around. Do you want her? Yes or no? Because all I know is Kelly's fucking furious with you right now for walking out on Abbie and it's really putting a strain on our relationship"

Dean's knuckles were slowly turning white with the force he was using to grip the wheel now. "Seth, it's not my fucking fault Kelly feels the need to involve herself in everyone else's relationships. What happened with me and Abbie is nothing to do with her" he growled.

"I get that, but why do you treat Abbie like shit? Maybe if you didn't Kelly wouldn't be so defensive..."

"It's none of your god damn business!" Dean yelled, losing it. "My fucking relationship is no one's business but mine!"

"It is when I'm gonna lose the girl I love over it!" Seth snapped back.

"Well you wouldn't lose her if you just stopped defending me!" Dean argued, pulling off onto a side road. "I'm a fucking dirtbag right? Everyone knows it. Why don't you side with your girlfriend for once and let her wrap you around her little finger? I don't give a fuck!"

"I defend you because you're my brother! I know you Dean! I know deep down you're a nice guy and you do give a fuck! I just wish you'd stop making my life so hard..." Seth shook his head.

"What? You want me to buy her flowers and commit just to make your life easier? You don't have a clue man. You have no idea. If your relationship isn't strong enough to withstand some stupid fight over me and Abbie then you shouldn't be together anyway!"

"You know what Abbie's been through right? Just like I know what you've been through..." Seth tried a different approach. "Kelly defends Abbie to the death because of everything that's happened to her..." Seth explained.

"Don't give me that sob story shit"

"It's not a fucking sob story Dean! Will you take something seriously for one second? She never had a good relationship with her parents...you can relate to that surely..." he sighed. "...one of her best friends commits suicide...she finally finds happiness with someone and they lose a baby...that ended them Dean...of course she's afraid to love again, everyone she loves, she loses! She's probably more afraid than you! But she did...she took a chance on you and you ran..."

Seth's words hit far too close to home and Dean exploded.

"Fuck you! You know nothing! Stop interfering in..."

"Dean...!" Seth shouted.

It all happened too quickly. The car in front slammed the brakes on and even with Dean's lightning-fast response, the ice made it impossible to stop. Dean instinctively turned the wheel, swerving out of the way of the other car. Seth closed his eyes, bracing himself as the car spun out of control. He was thrown forwards and he felt his head collide with the dashboard.

Everything was silent.

He slowly opened his eyes. The front of the car was crushed against the trunk of a tree, snow surrounding them on either side.

He turned quickly, groaning at the strain on his neck from the sudden movement. But Dean's stillness scared him enough to forget the pain. Unbuckling his seat belt, he sat up on his knees and observed his friend.

"Dean...?" he whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Much to his relief, Dean's eyes opened slowly. He was ghostly white and from the light contact with his shoulder, Seth could feel him shaking. Sure, Seth was shaken up himself, but he hadn't been driving. Seth couldn't help but worry his friend was going into shock.

"Dean...? Can you hear me?" he asked.

Dean's eyes followed his and he groaned. Seth breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No...are you?"

Seth shook his head.

"I'm..." Dean began.

"I'm sorry" Seth cut him off. "You're right. It's not my business. I don't want to talk about it right now. Not after that. Just know I'm sorry"

Dean nodded. "I'm sorry too"

"I love you man...I thought we were dead for sure" Seth swallowed hard.

Dean went to give him a one-armed hug and Seth pulled him in properly.

"I could have killed us..." Dean said quietly.

"That wasn't your fault. Your quick-thinking is why we're both sat here right now unharmed"

The snow that covered the windows slowly cleared as people helped to dig their car out. Seth saw a few of their co-workers breathe a sigh of relief when they found the pair alive and well. Seth shivered against the biting wind as he was helped from the car and he trudged through the snow. The paramedics handed him a space blanket which he gratefully wrapped around himself as they helped him into the ambulance to get checked over. He watched as a very pale Dean joined him.

"You alright?" Seth asked him again as they sat side by side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was just a bit of a shock"

"I'm really sorry about earlier...seriously" Seth whispered.

"Don't worry about it. It's already forgotten" Dean assured him with a small smile. Seth laid his head on Dean's shoulder, already exhausted and they hadn't even wrestled the show yet. At least he could rest assured...the bromance was still going strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, aren't they just too cute? What did you think of their argument? Is Seth right? Or is he interfering in something he shouldn't be? <strong>


	11. Day Eleven

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**Author's Note – This is a little snippet from the Hall of Fame ceremony. If you're reading 'What Lies Beneath', you'll know I'm having some issues right now and writing is being forced onto the back-burner. I kind of want to get this series done and I had this little bit ready so here it is. **

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**~ Day Eleven: An excerpt from Chapter 82 – But You're The Only One, It's Not Over ~**

Abbie crossed one leg over the other and shuffled in closer to Dean as they listened to Mick Foley's speech. She felt him give her hand a brief squeeze and smiled, bringing her free hand to rest on top of their joined hands. She enjoyed feeling close to him right now; just being here among so many past and present stars made her nervous.

In the short intermission, he leaned into her ear. "You look absolutely breathtaking" he whispered, breath tickling her neck.

"Thank you" she blushed.

"There's not a girl in this room who wasn't envious of how beautiful you look tonight when you came down those stairs. I think most of the guys are wondering how I managed to bag a date like you tonight"

Abbie was taken aback by the compliments. She wasn't used to them from Dean and her face was slowly turning a deep shade of red.

"I don't take compliments well..." she laughed nervously. "But thank you. And that's not true, because you look as gorgeous as ever. I imagine all of your fangirls are just dying to see a photo of you in a suit"

They laughed as Phil and Jericho got up on stage, Phil counting the three as Mick finally pinned Chris. Overall, it was a wonderful night, though Abbie couldn't help but be distracted by the way Dean's fingers traced her palm in soothing motions as they watched. She was conscious of the occasional camera on them and the fans in the stalls above taking photos. By now, her relationship with Dean – whatever it was – was public knowledge, but that didn't mean she didn't want privacy.

* * *

><p>Out in the ballroom for the after-party portion of the evening, Abbie enjoyed drinks and chit-chat before giving Dean a quick peck on the lips and heading off to sit with Mike and Zack. She'd missed those boys.<p>

"Hey pretty lady" Mike smiled, kissing her hand.

"That dress is...wow" Zack added.

"Thanks guys, you're both looking very dapper too"

"You and Ambrose huh?" Mike teased.

Abbie blushed.

"Look, you've embarrassed her" Zack laughed.

"Sorry Abs, I'm not trying to make you squirm. He's a lucky dude"

"I'm a lucky girl. Dating any member of The Shield feels like being part of an exclusive club" she laughed, sipping her champagne.

"Is he as scary as he looks?" Zack asked.

Abbie giggled and nearly inhaled her drink at that. "He's not scary in the slightest, where did you get that idea?"

"He's just so...silent and...scary"

"Ignore him" Mike rolled his eyes. "How's life travelling with the guys?"

"It's good. I really enjoy it. Roman's like a sensible big brother and Seth's like an excitable little brother"

"...we miss you Abs" Zack said quietly.

That tugged on Abbie's heartstrings.

"I miss you too"

"I'm really happy for you...you know, after everything with Phil...I just miss hanging out with you. We never see each other now you're with The Shield" Zack told her gently.

Abbie felt so guilty all of a sudden. She never wanted to be one of those girls who ditched her friends when she had a new man in her life but that's how it felt.

"I'm really sorry"

"Don't make her feel bad, man" Mike sighed.

"No, he's right. I'm sorry for neglecting you guys. You're always there for me. I love you" she put her arms around them, kissing their cheeks.

"We'll always be there, whatever happens" Zack whispered, eyeing Dean across the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet. I'm hoping to get some writing done soon, sorry guys!<strong>


	12. Day Twelve

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**Author's Note – So this has taken WAYYY too long. Sorry about that! But finally, the last chapter! If you're Team Dean, this one's for you.**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ 12 Days of Abbie-mas ~**

**~ Day Twelve: An excerpt from ****Chapter 91 – Baby You're My Disease ~**

Abbie reached forward, placing her empty wine glass on the coffee table before curling up in the soft couch cushions again. Glancing up at Dean, she could see he was watching the movie, albeit with a look of mild disinterest on his face. She appreciated it though. She'd had to practically beg him to watch it with her.

She let out an involuntary noise of approval at a scantily clad Channing Tatum and Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry" Abbie blushed.

Dean turned his attention back to the TV, getting his revenge when Rachel McAdams showed off her perfect figure in her underwear.

She'd suspected Dean would protest at a romantic film, but Abbie had secretly always wanted to see 'The Vow'; and not just because Channing Tatum was dreamy.

She audibly gasped at the crash scene, a hand over her mouth. From there on, the story took a turn for the worse and Abbie found herself biting back tears. She unconsciously clutched at the sleeves of her sweater, hugging herself.

Dean thought he was imagining things when the sniffles reached his ears, but when he turned to look, Abbie was red-eyed as she watched the sad scene. In a rare moment of compassion, Dean reached out, putting an arm around her and allowing her to settle across his lap. He stroked the hair from her face, watching the way she chewed anxiously on her sleeve, eyes glued to the screen. She looked absolutely adorable.

He had to admit, the movie was better than he'd thought it would be. Yeah, it wasn't something he'd normally even consider watching, but it had a decent story. And Rachel McAdams was hot. While it didn't make him cry, he wasn't sure any film could ever do that, he could appreciate why Abbie was so upset by it.

Looking down at her, he could see she didn't even realise she was subconsciously playing with the hem of his shirt. He ran his hand along her forearm, linking his fingers with hers as they watched. He felt her squeeze it, pulling his arm closer to her chest. She really was too cute sometimes. He was surprised she let her guard down this much in front of him. No one in the locker room would expect her to be this...vulnerable...behind closed doors.

The soothing feeling of her running her thumb in circles across his wrist eventually made his eyelids heavy.

As the credits rolled, Abbie came back to reality. She took in the way she was curled up in his lap, his hand clutched in hers. Then she noticed the soft, steady breathing. He was sleeping. She smiled, very carefully turning so she could watch. His lips were slightly parted, chin dropped to one shoulder. His cheeks were flushed from their shared body heat and his chest was rising and falling slowly.

Keeping her hand in his so as not to wake him yet, she slowly sat up in his lap and studied his face. He looked so peaceful. His soft lips were just too inviting. Leaning forwards until she felt his steady, warm breaths on her face, she brushed her lips to his.

He stirred, but didn't wake, so she did it again. Gently tugging on his lower lip, he eventually roused. He kissed her back without hesitation, running his tongue along the seam of her lips until she let him in. He stroked his tongue along hers, releasing her hand so he could take hold of her hips and pull her closer. When she was properly seated in his lap, he trailed his hands up her body, one coming to rest on her neck, the other tangling itself in her hair. She moaned when his grip tightened, tugging gently on her hair.

When they finally broke for air, she rested against her cheek against his, panting lightly. The light stubble tickled her skin.

"When did you fall asleep?" she asked.

"Near the end" he mumbled, kissing the part of her neck he could reach.

"Did you like it?"

He smiled against her skin. "It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be"

"Sorry for getting all soppy and emotional on you"

He ran his fingers over her pulse point before lowering his lips to it and sucking the skin lightly. "I thought it was sweet"

She blushed again, not just from his words but also the way his mouth worked her sensitive flesh.

"It was a really sad story..."

"I guess it was" he whispered, flicking his tongue over the shell of her ear.

"Imagine if one morning we woke up and you didn't know who I was?"

He pulled back, stroking his fingertips across her face. "It wouldn't matter"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm used to waking up with random chicks" he shrugged.

Her mouth formed a little 'O' before she smacked him on the arm. "I thought you were about to say something cute"

"Maybe I was" he smiled, ruffling her hair so it fell about her shoulders in messy waves.

"Go on then" she challenged, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying against his chest, her ear pressed right over his heart.

"Maybe...it wouldn't matter" he started, wrapping his own arms around her shoulders and releasing a little sigh into her hair. "...because I wouldn't have any doubts about why I'm into you. I'd still think you were gorgeous if you were a stranger to me...and I'd still think you were kick-ass the second I saw you in the gym"

She looked up at him. "That was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me"

He scratched his head and let out a laugh. "I think that might be the sweetest thing I've _ever _said" he replied, looking a little taken aback.

"Let's go to bed before you ruin it" she suggested with a cheeky wink, wiggling out of his grip before taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Your ass looks fantastic in those shorts"

"Too late" she laughed, shaking her head at him. "Can't you just be sweet and sleepy for tonight?"

"Nope"

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it folks. Better late than never. Sorry it's been a while since I updated WLB, but I nearly have the next chapter done so hopefully it won't be too long.<strong>

**Drop me a review and let me know what you thought of Day 12, and the whole series! Which day was your favourite and why? Mine was Day Nine :)**


End file.
